gun_vs_gunfandomcom-20200214-history
NERF CLONE WAR 2
'''Nerf Clone War 2 '''is a Nerf war video uploaded on August 17, 2018. This is the second Clone war when Danny gets revenge from his own clones. Description Nerf war continues on GunVsGun with Nerf clones in Nerf Clone War 2! In this episode its an all out nerf war between Danny's clones and Tommy. Watch how the clones were created in this video MINECRAFT Gun | https://youtu.be/cxybSLPi6MY Nerf Clone War 1 | https://youtu.be/fsaZ_V-9wqI Nerf Clone War 2 | https://youtu.be/DRzDC_3OM6o Subscribe to our videos!! https://goo.gl/foMOiM Nerf Clones! Yes we're adding nerf clones to the mix! In part 1 of this Nerf Clone War series, Tommy has gotten a hold of the real Minecraft gun and has successful created clones of himself. Tommy orders his army of Nerf Clones to protect the house and him from any intruders as he has his Pizza meal. Clones spread out across the GunVsGun compound to secure it. During all this Danny re-spawns back and hits the upstairs Nerf Armory for a load-out! Clones invade the upstairs and Danny has got his hands full trying to get to Tommy while having to deal with his Clones first. Danny takes out all Tommy's clones in Nerf Clone War! Well now its Tommy's turn, as Danny created 15 clones of himself and lets them loose all around the house as security against Tommy. Tommy has to get into the house and find his way to the real Danny Gun and take him out! Watch and see if he succeeds! Featured nerf blasters in this video: Real Life Minecraft Gun Nerf Doomlands Desolator Nerf N-Strike Elite Strongarm Nerf MEGA Cycloneshock Nerf ELITE Hyperfire Nerf Zombiestrike FlipFury Nerf Modulus Mediator Nerf Rival Apollo Nerf Rival Kronos Nerf Rival Atlas Nerf Rival Artemis Xshot Reflex 6 & Epic Triple Nerf MASTODON Mod Plot Danny and his clones are in the kitchen when Danny is talking to them. He says that the clones needs to protect the house as well, because of Tommy. Danny stashed the cupboards with goodies (chocolate, candy, etc.). They all choose their spot to hide. Tommy makes the appearance later in the video. He starts at the Nerf Arsenal door outside. He opens the door slowly and sees 4 clones and 5 darts in his Nerf gun. He opens the door and quickly takes down two. The other two start shooting, but Tommy were too strong for them and the path is clear The real Danny starts to hear the gunfire from upstairs in the kitchen, when he was just about to start eating his Krispy Kreme doughnuts. So he tells a clone to lock the door by putting a chair at the handle and Danny runs to Tommy's bedroom. Tommy tries to open the door, but it ''was ''locked, so he tried going back the other way from where he started to the garage, he shoots the numbers to unlock the garage door and enters. He finds a Triple Mastodon (see image), he kills the rest of the clones and grabs a Nerf Disruptor/Strongarm. Then he runs into his bedroom and finds Danny with his doughnuts and a Nerf gun with 15 rounds. The final battle ends with Tommy and Danny, when Tommy grabs a Nerf Thunderblast, out of the white draws next to him and finishes Danny off, with a big explosion. Trivia * In the TV episode, Danny says his job is to watch Tommy around the house, which is similar to the video. Category:Videos Category:Videos uploaded in 2018 Category:Nerf Wars Category:Nerf Clone Wars